


Strangers in the night

by skinsuit



Category: Archer (Cartoon), Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Rating will go up, StanPam, TW: drinking, tw:drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan and Pam meet, uh-oh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers in the night

They hadn’t thought it through really, kicking in the door and firing shots into the air was usually the way the Knockout Kings conducted business. it got attention and results. Most of the time they’d have all the fuckers wallets before you could say: ‘Boo’ plus whatever the bar’s cash register held. Then they’d be off before the police could get there. This was NOT a usual night. First of all, this old guy had came outta no wherwith a pair of golden knuckle-dusters and K.O'D Dwight, Henderson, and Tony right after the door kicking. Then as Lyle was about give his speech, this fat chick at the bar went berserk, tackled him: punching him, twisting back Lyle’s hand until he whimpered and dropped the gun. The leader of the Knock out Kings, Mikey dove to get it, when the old guy and the fat chick sprung into action. The Fat chick had Mikey’s arms pinned behind his back and the old guy had his gun pointed at Mikey who began to very gently piss himself. As the old guy cocked the gun and removed the bullets, dumping them on the floor. That was the last Mikey knew before the butt of the gun was slammed into his head. 

Soon the gang was cuffed or tied up and awaiting the police, which the other patrons had called.

“Son of a bitch,” cursed the old guy. “I just wanted one night where I could drink in peace.”

“Yeah, I hear ya,” said the fat chick. 

“Hey you fought pretty good, “ said the old guy. 

“You too.” said the fat chick.

“I’d like to buy you a drink,” said the old guy. “I’m Stan Pines, what’s your name? ”

“Thanks, I’ll have a Schützenmeister if they have any. I’m Pam Poovey, by the way.” said the fat chick.

 

“What are you two crazy?!” bartender shouted. “I’m not serving anyone else tonight. Stay here wait for the cops!”

“yeah like we’d do that!” Stan chuckled.

“You wanna get toasted somewhere else?” Pam offered.

“Eh, why not.” Stan shrugged.


End file.
